


Cambion

by NephandAli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cambion, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, OC, Platonic Love, just wait ;), mary and jack WILL return, mid season 13, sam's like a dad to Ali and it's so cuuuuuuute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephandAli/pseuds/NephandAli
Summary: This girl is different. She's snarky, silly, and oh so powerful.*Not on a hiatus! Just busy writing, and school...*





	1. Enter Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Ali  
> Yes, I wrote myself into the story. So what.  
> Checked by Neph
> 
> In other words, Ali is the one writing it. I’m just making sure that it makes sense - Neph
> 
> This is also our first fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little OOC

Dean rubbed his bruised cheek as he turned off his car. Slamming the doors in unison, the brothers looked around and then began to walk towards the door to the bunker.  
"Dean!" Sam called out, obviously in a panic.  
"Sam?"  
"Over here!"  
Sam pointed towards a tree.  
"Uh, Sammy, that's a tree." Dean pointed out.  
"No, Dean, on the ground!" Sam rolled his eyes.  
A young girl, probably about 12 or 13, with dusty-pink hair and a scar covering her cheek was laying on the ground.  
Stuttering, Dean yelped something about her life. Sam rushed over and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a typical throbbing; she was alive. The girl coughed weakly, and Sam jumped back.  
After a couple minutes, the girl hadn't moved, other than breathing, and something was clearly up. Sam looked at his brother, who was leaning against a tree.  
"Should we take her into the bunker?"  
Dean nodded. "Does she have any ID on her?"  
Sam checked her pockets, before shaking his head. "Not as far as I can find, at least."

He picked the girl up, and carried her to the bunker. Dean opened the door for his brother, and soon followed in line before shutting the door behind him.

**_~~~_ **

In the dungeon, the strange girl was cuffed to the chair, and in near pitch-darkness. Dean leaned against a shelf, and used his phone. He briefly looked up towards the girl every so often, before continuing his game.  
After a while the girl groaned, and groggily opened her eyes.

"Wha..?" She groaned.  
Dean looked up.  
"Mornin', sunshine." He said, and turned off his phone.  
The girls eyes widened in horror, realizing that she was in a strange place, with a strange man, and tied up.  
"W-WHO ARE YOU!?!" She screamed.  
"Who are you?" Dean repeated, nonchalantly.  
"LET ME GO!!!"  
Dean sighed. "Hun, you're gonna need to answer some questions first. So, allow me to ask again, who are you?"  
The girl tried to shuffle backwards, but to no avail.  
"It's pointless. You're cuffed down, girl."  
"I. Noticed." She growled.  
"So..."  
"Ali. I'm Ali."  
Dean smirked.  
"Dean. Good to meet you."  
"Can't say the same to you, huh?" Ali muttered under her breath.

Dean stalked over to her. Ali tried to shrink back into the chair... but, again, pointless.  
"How old are you, Ali?" He asked.   
"T-thirteen..." She stuttered.  
"Hey, no need to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"Okay..."  
He stopped circling the chair.  
"Unless I need to." He added, quietly.  
_Well shit._ Ali thought to herself.  
"So, Ali, who are your parents?"  
Dean returned to face Ali from the front.  
She shook her head.  
"Ali."  
She didn't react.  
Dean struck her cheek with the back of his hand. His nails slightly grazed  
her face.  
"Ali! Who are they!?"  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!" She yelled, loud enough for Sam to hear, even though he was on the other side of the bunker.  
Ali hiccoughed through tears, loudly sobbing.  
"Hey, calm down." Dean hissed through his teeth.  
Ali sobbed louder. Dean walked over until he was inches away from Ali’s face.  
"Calm. DOWN!" He hissed at her.  
"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Dean sighed, and held his hand over her mouth, in a futile attempt to shut her up. Why futile? Because his skin met her teeth.  
"ARGH!!" He yelled, pulling his bleeding palm from her mouth. "SAM!!"  
Ali spat a piece of flesh onto the floor.  
Sam ran through the door, pistol in hand.  
"DEAN!?" He yelled.  
"In- In here, Sammy." He said, holding his flannel shirt to his wound.  
Sam saw Ali, with blood, tears, and a graze on her face. A look of shock crossed Sam’s.  
"What did you do to her!?"

"What did I do to HER? Look what SHE did to ME!" He hissed, and showed his brother his hand, which was now covered in blood.  
"Oh god..." Sam whispered under his breath.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?!?!" Ali screamed, louder than a foghorn.  
"She's got quite a voice on her." Sam muttered into his brothers ear.  
Ali panted, and the boys watched.  
She opened her eyes: Pitch black.

~~~

The brothers looked at each other.  
They'd just let a demon into the bunker.  
Willingly.

The boys ran out of the room, and locked the door behind them.  
"She's a demon." Sam said.  
"You think I didn't notice her eyes go black!?" Dean retorted.  
Sam looked his brother in the eyes and yelled: "CASS!", keeping his gaze on his brother.  
Nothing happened.  
Dean rolled his eyes. He turned around, threw his head back, and yelled for his angel.  
"Hello Dean." Cass replied. His voice still gravelly and harsh, as usual.  
"Would you like me to question it?" He added. Cass seemed to be able to read the brothers minds sometimes.  
The boys nodded.  
Castiel nodded back, before walking into the door.  
"I, uh, i-it's locked, Cass."  
"Thank you, Sam. I noticed."  
The angel unbolted the door and shut it behind him.

~~~

 _Maybe they'll be kind to me..._  
Ali heard the door bang, creak open, then shut.  
_I think they knew my father..?_  
Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of grace and purity washed throughout the room.  
_Holy crap, is that an angel!?_  
"I am Castiel."  
"I-I'm A-"  
"Do not speak, abomination."

Ali shut her mouth with a snap, and looked away from the Angel. Well, she thought it was an angel, at least.  
"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord. You, however, are clearly a demon."  
_Guess I was right._  
Ali nodded. She didn't want to know what would happen to her if this holy creature got irritated. But DEMON? Really? That’s quite derogatory.

"Who are you possessing?"  
"P-possessing!? What the hell!?"  
Castiel stared into Ali's eyes, unblinking.  
"I don't know what you mean..!" Ali added, after a minute or so.  
_I'm getting... slightly uncomfortable._  
"Who are you possessing?" The angel repeated.  
"I-I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I DO KNOW ONE THING: I WANT YOU TO LET ME GO!" Ali roared. Her head pounded. All the yelling was beginning to give her a headache.  
Castiel sighed, and walked over to the ‘demon’.  
"DON'T TOUCH M-!"  
Cass touched Ali's forehead, forcing her into a deep flashback of her past.


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This will be a short chapter**  
> In a flashback to the past, Ali's mom, Marie, makes a deal.

A hooded woman with hazel-coloured hair and deep brown eyes stood before Crowley, who, at the time, was King of the Crossroads.  
"I want a child." She ordered.  
"Did you summon me to make a deal, or to complain about your singleness?" Crowley retorted, his voice spiked with annoyance.  
"JUST MAKE ME PREGNANT, FOR GOD’S SAKE!" Marie yelled. Crowley stepped towards her, and she stepped backwards, slightly scared.  
Crowley grabbed Marie's face and pressed his lips against hers. They closed their eyes and passionately... Well, you get the idea.

** **Nine years later****

 

It was the day before Ali's tenth birthday, and Marie knew that soon enough, her time with her daughter would be over. The two sat at their dinner table, and were eating pasta.

"Mother?" Ali muttered, loud enough for her mom to hear.

"Yes, darling?" Marie replied. Ali's eyes narrowed as she began to talk.  
"Is there salt in this? You know I'm allergic to it."  
Marie's eyes flew wide open. How could she have forgotten her daughter’s allergies!  
"I'm sorry, hun! I'll, uh, get you something else?"  
"It's alright, Mom. I'm not really that hungry, anyways."  
Ali let a smile spread across her face. Her mom was a beautiful lady, tall and long haired, with beautiful eyes that seemed to be able to stare into your soul.

Ali walked towards her room, and lay on her bed. After a while, her alarm beeped, signalling the beginning of the next day. "Happy birthday to me~!" Ali muttered, and continued reading.  
Suddenly, screaming echoed from the other side of the house.  
"MOM!?" Ali screamed, petrified.  
There was loud, aggressive barking coming from somewhere inside the house.  
"We don't have a dog..." Ali mumbled, shutting her book and getting off of her bed.

"Mom?" Ali called, and poked her head around the doorframe.  
She walked through the hallway, and found a splatter of blood on the wall.  
"MOM!!" She caught sight of her mother's mutilated body.  
"Mom! N-No!!" She hiccoughed through tears.  
She bolted out of the room, and grabbed the house phone.

_9._

_1._

_1._

Tears streamed down the young girls face as the phone rang.  
"Hello? 911, what's your emergency?"  
"M-my mom..!" She cried.  
"Your mom? Is she okay?" the operator asked, calmly.  
"No! She... she's d-dead..!"  
"Dead? How?"  
"I-I heard screaming... then I walk out of my room, and... and she..." Ali couldn't continue. 

"Dogs..." She whispered.  
"Dogs? Whereabouts are you?"  
Ali recited her address.  
"A team is on the way now. Could you stay on the line?" The operator said, not a question, but an order.  
"I-I need to..."  
Ali hung up.

~~~

“He’s taking a while…” Dean murmured. He and his brother pulled pistols from their belts and walked into the dungeon.  
Castiel stumbled backwards, his body falling limp against the wall.

“Cass!” Dean yelled, and dropped his gun. He ran towards the angel and held his shoulders up to his own. Cass’ head hung limply over Dean.  
“D-Dean..?” He muttered.  
“Cass, you okay, buddy?”  
“What… happened?”  
“That bitch knocked you out!”  
“She… that’s not a demon, Dean.”  
Sam looked at Cass, confused.  
“Huh?” The brothers said in unison.  
“That’s a cambion.” 

There was a short pause.

“And its father is Crowley.”

Deans eyes opened wide in shock. _Crowley’s… daughter? Not Fergus, Crowley, this time. I can’t believe it. Crowley had… sex. With a human. The British, rude, bastard, has a kid.  
_Cass left the room, Sam and a stunned Dean following behind him.

 

Hours later, Ali began waking up. She groaned, her head overflowing with painful memories. Ever since her mom died three years ago, she vowed to lock her out of her mind.

Ali was still in shock that she was kidnapped.  
_Kidnapped. Me..?_  
Her arms and legs were still cuffed down to the chair, the cold metal burning her skin. She hissed, and tried to wriggle out of her restraints. To no avail.  
“LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!” She screamed at the top of her voice.

Suddenly, the angel appeared in front of her.  
“Who are your parents?” He asked.  
“Lemme go and I’ll tell you.” She snapped.  
“Ali, please.”  
“Piss off.”  
Castiel sighed, and a blade dropped into his hand.  
“What’s t-that!?” Ali stuttered.  
The silver knife glowed. It was Castiel’s angel blade.  
“No. NONONONONONO!” She screamed.  
Castiel walked towards her, and made a small cut across her cheek.  
“AARGH!” Ali’s cheek became bloodier than it already was, and she howled in pain.

“Would you like to rethink your answer?” the angel snapped.  
Ali flashed her eyes black and narrowed her eyes.  
“LET ME GO!!” She screamed.

The angel didn’t even flinch, but instead repeated what he had said earlier.  
“Ali, who are they?”  
The girl remained silent.  
“ALI! TELL ME!” He yelled, and held the blade towards her face.  
“I don’t know…” she mumbled quietly.  
“They’re in your memories, Ali. All I need is a name. Please.”  
Ali sighed, and a bloodied tear dropped off of her chin.

“I don’t know my father… But mom would tell me stories of him. My mother is…  _was_  Marie.” She shut her eyes and let her head fall towards her chest.  
“Was..?” Castiel’s face was struck with pity and worry.  
Ali hiccoughed, and tried to speak through tears. Cass could  _just_  make out the words  _Died_ _and_ _Tenth_ _._ _  
_ “I’m… sorry.” He whispered.

~~~

Dean woke with a start, and rolled groggily out of his bed.  
He stumbled silently to the kitchen, expecting to see his angel reading at the table.  
“Cass?” He called.  
_Is he with Ali again?_  
He walked towards the dungeon, where he heard muffled talking.  
He opened the door and peered inside, his suspicions correct.

“Cass!”  
The angel turned around.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Why are you-”  
Ali sobbed.

“It needs help, Dean.” Castiel stated.  
“She is a DEMON, Cass!”  
“I am aware of that, but please, help it. This cambion is suffering from extreme mental pain. It seems to be on the brink of a mental breakdown. If it were to become angry…” Cass trailed off, but Dean knew what he meant.

 

 

 The fate of the world was, once again, in the brother’s hands.


	3. Samuel William Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali moves into one of the spare rooms and meets the younger Winchester brother.

Ali was struck over the head and swiftly fell into the clutches of unconsciousness. Dean didn't want to let the girl out of the dungeon, but Cass ordered him to do so.

Dean opened the door to one of the bunker’s many spare rooms and laid the girl down in the bed. Dean could see that she was in a lot of pain, as even while unconscious, her eyes were squinted as if she were staring into the sun. Dean walked to the door, and before shutting it, watched her for a moment.

Ali slept restlessly, even the brief flashback of what happened had unlocked a chest that she'd shut and never wanted to open.  
_"Mom?" Ali called, and poked her head around the doorframe.  
She walked through the hallway, and found a splatter of blood on the wall.  
"MOM!!" She caught sight of her mother's mutilated body.  
"Mom! N-No!!" She hiccoughed through tears.  
_She caught sight of her mother's mutilated body.__  
_Her mother's mutilated body.  
Mutilated body._  
 _Body._  
 _Body._

_Mom.  
_

Ali woke with a start, to find the pillow her head was resting upon soaked with tears.  
She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She was in a small room, with a desk, a bookshelf, a cupboard, and... well, a bed.  
She got off the bed and opened the door a bit.  
"Hello?" She called.  
The taller Winchester brother soon appeared at the door. Ali squeaked and jumped backwards.  
"Hey." Sam said.  
Ali turned her head away from him.  
"P-please..." she whispered.  
Sam’s head cocked to the side.  
"Huh? I'm, uh, not gonna hurt you. 'Kay?"  
Ali looked towards him and watched him through her fringe.  
"Don't... don't break t-the promise... like... D-Dean..." She muttered.  
"I won't."

Sam knelt down and looked at Ali's face. It was wet with tears and her eyes had a blood red tinge to them. Her pupils were tiny, from fear, and her lip quivered.  
"I'm Sam." He said, and held out his hand. Ali stepped backwards.  
"Hey, it's okay. Do you want to shake my hand?" He asked. Ali shook her head and a tear fell off of her chin.

Suddenly, she gasped for air and fell to the ground.  
"Ali!"  
Her head shook as she crawled to her knees. She gulped and tried to speak through tears, but couldn't make a word.  
"Hey, hey, you... you alright?"  
She nodded.  
"M-memories..." she stuttered.

~~~

Sam wasn't sure what to do. 7 or 8 years ago, the same thing was happening to him. Memories of hell, the cage... they broke him. Those memories managed to put an **angel** into a coma.   
_Lucifer. This is... all of this. It's all his fault. He caused Crowley's death. He would’ve taken care of her. Lucifer tortured me, for thousands of years on end. It's all Lucifer's fault._

Ali muttered something under her breath, too quiet for Sam to hear.  
A puddle of salty tears began to form beneath her face.  
_Salt._  
"Ali, does salt do much to you?" Sam asked.  
"Can... can you help me out? I, uh, can't get through anything salty without getting hurt..." She wiped her face and looked up at Sam hopefully.

Sam nodded, and picked her up. She tapped his hair and giggled. _  
_ "It's bouncy!" She laughed. _  
Ali’s... happy. Of course, I don't exactly trust her, but... she’s growing on me. Scarily fast. Ali seems sweet, and... clearly, very emotional.  
  
_"Yup!" He smiled at the girl in his arm and stepped out of the puddle and took her into the main room, with the long table and bookshelves. __  
Ali gasped in awe.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine. There's so many books, though!"  
"You like to read?" Sam chuckled.  
"Well, duh. Reading helps me escape from this world and I feel like I'm falling into another one, a... peaceful one."

Sam dropped his smile. "Tell you what, if you think this world is bad, there's a world where there's a war that's been happening since 2012. Between Angels, Demons, and humans. It's horrible."  
Ali's eyes widened.  
"Really..?"  
Sam nodded.  
"And, uh, how do you know that?" She asked, her voice sassy as hell.  
"I've been there. It's also where my mom and my friend, Jack, are. Right now, as we speak."

Ali looked away, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed red.  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
Sam realized that he was just standing in the main room, with a girl in his arms. He put her down on the ground and chuckled.  
"Do you wanna shake hands now?" Sam asked, and, again, held out his hand.  
Ali took it gladly and they shook.  
  
             ~~~

Dean walked to Ali's room and opened the door. He didn't expect her to be happy to see him, but he, at least expected to see her. There was a puddle on the floor and footprints going out the door.

"Ali?" He yelled.

 

"Ali?" A voice yelled from somewhere inside. Ali jumped into Sams arms and buried her face in his chest, without realizing.  
Sam was surprised, but instinctively wrapped his arms around her.  
"You okay?" He whispered, looking around, to see what had frightened her.  
"D-dean... He's l-looking for me..." She stuttered. The happy, giggling child had turned into a nervous wreck, purely due to the voice of his brother.  
Sam stroked Ali's hair.  
"It's okay." He soothed.  
"He won't hurt you. I promise."  
His shirt soon became damp with silent tears.  
"H-he promised that too... but he b-broke it..!" She whispered.  
Sam continued to stroke the girls hair. She calmed down a lot.

 

At the table, Dean saw his brother kneeling on the ground with Ali wrapped around his chest. Sam looked very uncomfortable.  
"Go!" He whispered.  
Dean cocked his head to the side.  
"She's scared of you... like, petrified." He hissed.  
"Good."

Ali screamed and let go of Sam, then ran into a corner, where she curled into a ball and cried.  
"See?" Sam said.  
"G-get away from me..!" She said, trying her best to sound aggressive. It was honestly quite pathetic.  
Dean shrugged. "She needs to deal with it."  
"She's 13! Her mom is DEAD! You broke a promise, it's probably going to take a while for her to even begin to trust you in the slightest." Sam pointed out.

Dean ignored what his brother said and walked towards Ali.  
"No, Dean!" Sam yelled.  
He knelt down next to the girl, who flinched, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded weakly. Dean stood up and grabbed a blanket from the couch, and threw it over her.  
"T-thanks..." She mumbled. He speech was slightly muffled through the fabric.  
Dean looked at his brother. "What were you saying?" He grinned, smugly. 


	4. Fear helps growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DESTIEL TIME BITCHES! DEAN AND CASS SHARE A LOVELY MOMENT.  
> **Implied sex**

"Still don't trust him." Ali said, as she held Sam's hand like a toddler and their mother as they walked through the hall back to her room.  
"I've known him all my life, Ali. He's a genuinely kind person, Dean just doesn't know how to act sometimes."  
Ali scoffed.  
Sam stopped walking and stood in front of Ali.  
"Please, give him a chance. For me?"  
Ali sighed.  
"Okay. But get that angel off my back, I don't like him. He's an ass."  
"Cass is just doing his job."  
"Still."  
Sam sighed and returned to Ali's side.

 They reached her room, and Sam walked her in.  
"Sam?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Uh, thanks. For today. You're really sweet."  
Sam blushed.  
"Oh, uh, thank you."

 Cass cleaned his bloody blade at the kitchen sink and sighed.  
_Poor thing. It's lived through so much pain._  
"Cass."  
Castiel turned around and saw his favorite human standing in from of him.  
"Hello, Dean."  
The two embraced each other.  
"Sam reckons Ali is scared of me."  
Cass sighed  
_Of course it is. You tortured it._  
"And?"  
Cass put his hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"Fear can be helpful sometimes." Cass put a lot of emphasis from the word _somethimes_.  
Dean grabbed Cass' hand and held it as they kissed. 

Sam left Ali's room and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.  
Loud moaning came from the room.  
"Goddamnit, Dean." he hissed under his breath.  
He held his hand over his eyes and walked in.

"Stop it." He ordered, and he could feel two pairs of eyes staring into him.  
"I can feel you staring at me."  
There was silence.  
"Can y'all put your pants on for a minute so I can grab a drink?"  
Someone sighed. Probably Dean, judging by the voice.  
"C'mon, let's head to my room."  
Sam blushed profusely.  
He heard a belt buckle up, then another, and lifted his hand off of his face.

Sam sighed.  
"Where are your shirts?" He nagged.  
Cass pointed to one shirt which was halfway across the room and sprawled over the oven, which, thankfully, wasn't on. Dean pointed to the garbage disposal.  
"We'll get clothes tomorrow?" Dean asked hopefully.  
"I don't care. Just... stop doing it in the kitchen, it's disgusting. We make food in here."  
Dean and Cass shrugged simultaneously and left the room, hand in hand.  
_Yup, just leave your shirt here._

Ali lay on the bed in her room and heard footsteps outside.  
"S-sam?" She called, and opened the door.  
The angel was holding Dean's hand.  
"Shit. Uh, g-goodbye." She muttered, and slammed the door.  
Ali walked over to the bookshelf.  
"Demons... Angels.... Ghosts... Witches..." She whispered as she read out the titles of the books. All non-fiction, it seemed.  
She left the room and scuttled to the main room, as it's the only place she can navigate to. She sat on the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket.  
There was a laptop open on the table, with wikipedia open on it.  
"Cambion..?" She read aloud.

Sam heard Ali say something, and walked from the kitchen to see if she was okay.  
_Stop making such a fuss over her, Sam!  
_He stood against one of the pillars and watched Ali mess around on his laptop.

 _Youtube..._  
Tumblr...  
Pinterest...

She went back to the Wikipedia page about cambions that Sam was looking at and turned to return to her room, when she saw him.  
"Ah! S-Sam! Sorry... Was that your laptop?" Ali squeaked.  
"Uh, yeah. You didn't do much, right?"  
Ali nodded.  
"Just... ya know, surfing the web..!" She smiled sheepishly.  
Ali was clearly uncomfortable. She was blushing and fiddling with her finger and wildly looking around at seemingly nothing.  
"You're not in trouble." Sam said.  
"Oh. Ok. Good." She laughed awkwardly then bolted back to her room.

In Dean's room, he and Cass made out for a bit then left to look for hunts and the likes.

"How's the girl?" Dean called from the kitchen, where he was making a coffee.  
"Good, I think." Sam replied. He checked his computer history and found something that made him worry.  
_3 minutes ago: https://maps.google.com_  
"Dean!" He yelled.  
His brother raced over to him.  
"What?"  
"I think Ali's trying to leave."  
“Unless she goes out the front, it’s impossible.”  
Sam sighed.  
“She could get hurt, Dean!”

~~~

  
  
"ALI!" Sam yelled, and banged on the locked door with his fist.  
"Don't make me come in there!" Dean yelled.  
There was no sound whatsoever coming from her room

Ali crawled through the air vents, and heard banging and yelling from behind her.  
_I gotta get out..._

The metal cut her knees as she shuffled through the slowly thinning ventilation system.  
Suddenly, she was stuck.  
"Damnit!" She hissed, and tried the pull her leg out from underneath her.

"Ali!" Sam yelled. Dean tapped his brothers shoulder and passed him a set of keys.  
"Thanks, dude."  
Sam unlocked the door, and ran inside.  
"ALI!" He yelled. The vent cover was laying on the floor.  
_She's trapped._  
Sam knelt down to the floor and pulled out his phone. He turned on the flashlight and say and the end of the tunnel, a small girl surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"S-Sam?"  
"Yeah, it's me. How the hell'd you manage to get all the way back there?"  
Ali sighed and grabbed her leg.  
"I crawled."  
Sam chuckled  
"Looks like you're in a spot of trouble there, huh?"  
Ali giggled.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
_Sam is so peaceful. How does he manage to live with such a monstrous person like Dean!? And how does he always make me laugh..?_

**_~~~_ **

After half an hour of tugging and yelling, Ali managed to get out of the vents alive. Her eyes shone with pride as she looked at Sam, and she grinned.  
"That was kinda fun!" She laughed. Suddenly, she was yanked from the floor and pulled into Dean's chest.  
She screamed, her voice making a sound like a high C on piano. She pounded on the mans chest as he took her to the dungeon.  
"LET ME GO!!" She yelled, a demonic-like sound escaping her mouth.  
"No." Dean said, and put her down on the chair. Sam bolt-locked the door.


	5. Welcome to Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali's in a spot of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sorta hit a neutral position, and I honestly don't know what to write in. Please, if you have any ideas, comment them!

Ali seemed to turn into an attack dog. She became vicious and cruel. She wrestled the brothers and tried to get out, yelling the worst words she could possibly think of. Her voice turned demonic, her eyes also turning fully black. Fire engulfed the devil's trap and she tried to crawl out of it. The dungeon had become a mini-hell.  
"ALI!" Sam screamed.  
"CALM DOWN!"  
She turned at looked at him.  
"Maybe. If. You. Let. Me. GO!" She yelled, and tried to claw his face. Sam, luckily, was outside the devil's trap.  
"CASS!" Dean yelled. The angel appeared in the room and looked around. His eyes were wide open. He could see Ali's true form; it was terrifying. A fiery red spirit with smoke coming out of every possible place. It scowled at him, and a flame flew from its nostril and stopped inches away from his face.  
"Sam. Dean. Get out." He barked. The brothers scrambled to their feet and ran out of the room. Ali froze, and fell to the floor. The demonic creature had disappeared somewhere.  
"Oh my god..." she muttered, before passing out.

\---

Once again, Ali woke in the dungeons chair, tied down. She refused to open her eyes, but the creature was doing its best to pry them open and show her what she'd caused. She was barely conscious, but clinging to unconsciousness as hard as she could.

 _Get off of me._ She hissed at it. The 'demon' flickered red in her mind as a response.  
_This is torture. I'm not bad. I'm Alexandra. I'm- I'm innocent. I haven't done anything. Why is there a demon... a demon, why. Why is it so obsessed with me!?_

Ali screamed, and opened her eyes. They flashed black for less than a second, and tears filled her eyes.

~~~

"Leave her."  
Dean's hand flapped over Sam as a restraint.  
"Dean, remember when you and Bobby left me locked in that panic room when I was addicted to demon blood? I went kinda insane!"  
"What does that have to do with Ali?"  
"She's... She's not mentally stable. Even a couple hours with nothing to do could send her mad."  
"Yeah, but at least she'll be a bit calmer."  
"Calmer! CALMER?"  
"Remember when we were arrested for attempted assassination-"  
"Yeah. 'You'll be so desperate for human contact, you'll tell me what I need. You'll even tell me with a smile!'" Sam quoted. "That doesn't- You can't do that, Dean. Not to a 13 year old."  
"Oh, I can, and I will. She's not gonna relax unless I do."  
"Dean. You're a psychopath."  
"Sam. You're my brother."

             ~~~

A week later, Cass took part in his daily ritual of bringing Ali food. Once a day, he visited her with food. Each time, he said nothing. Each time, he left with the door bolted shut.  
The door creaked open and Castiel brought in a plastic tray with a cup of orange juice and noodles. For the first couple days, Cass spoon-fed her like a baby, but now he just uncuffed one hand.  
Her only form of stimulation was singing, and, tell you what, Ali’s voice was beautiful.

Occasionally, Dean would hear a series of harmonized notes burst from the dungeon, to be replaced with crying each time. For the past few days, however, Ali’s music had faded into nothing.

Cass entered the Devil’s trap and placed they tray on her lap. He knelt down and looked Ali in the eye. They say that eyes are the window to the soul, and if that’s true… Ali was completely broken.

“Ali?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice.  
_Well… she’s alive. That’s good.  
_Castiel dangled a key in Ali’s face. Her eyes flew open.

“You alright?” Cass asked. Ali smiled sadly in response.

The angel chuckled and opened the four cuffs. She remained seated.  
Cass sighed, and picked her up.

“You there?” He asked, worried. Ali was eerily calm but nodded.

 

With Ali in his arms, Castiel bolted to Dean’s room, and entered without knocking. Dean looked up and narrowed his eyes.

“She’s supposed to be locked up!”

Ali stayed silent and looked at Dean with blank eyes.

“You wanted her calmer. This, however-“

Dean finished Cass’ sentence.

“-is creepy.”

 

Sam, Dean, and Cass flew into a wild panic trying to figure out what happened to Ali while she was in the dungeon. Cass couldn’t see into her mind, she’d built a _strong_ mental barrier. Sam couldn’t get her to talk with him, and Dean would even surprise her.

All she did was sit, stand, or lay down. Occasionally, she’d wander to the kitchen for food.

After three days, Ali still hadn’t said a thing and nothing about her situation had changed in the slightest. Dean was worried, and even Donnatello was confused.

“Cass might be able to fix it, but I’m honestly not sure what has happened.”

Sam suggested taking her to a therapist, but they would get into a lot of trouble. They’d be arrested. Again.

For kidnapping, this time.


	6. Inside the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of this chapter flashes between the inside of Ali's mind and the real world. Sorry if it's confusing.

Ali pounded on an invisible wall.  
“THIS IS MY BODY!” She screamed.

It felt like being possessed. You’re aware of what is happening but can’t do anything about it.

She screamed and cried and yelled and eventually, the wall moved back a little bit. Ali grinned and continued pushing the wall back.

~~~

Dean watched Ali writhe on the ground, screaming. Then she spoke. For the first time since Cass brought her out of the dungeon.

“Let… me…”

She sounded as if she was speaking from a different room.

“GO!”

Ali was perfectly still. This wasn’t the first time that it had happened. Sam picked up some warning signs before it would happen. She would flinch and then stare straight in front of her. Sam would then pick her up and take her to the dungeon, and put her onto the ground so she couldn’t hurt herself. The first time it had happened, they thought she was having a seizure or something.

“Fuck.” Dean hissed. It had been an hour, and she still hadn’t moved. He couldn’t leave the room, and he didn’t have his phone. Sam and Cass were out on a hunt.

_She’s never out for this long. Usually five minutes or so…_

The only things he could do were put Ali in her bed, lock her in the dungeon, or leave her alone. None were exactly ideal.

He grabbed a pair of cuffs and picked Ali up.

In the infirmary, he cuffed her ankle to the bed. Dean ran to his room and grabbed his phone.

“Sam. We got a problem.”

“We’ll be there soon.”

~~~

Ali reached an actual wall.

“The fuck..?” She whispered. _I don’t wanna spend another minute here… this place is weird._

“ _Use your powers..!”_ Something hissed into Ali’s ear. She turned and looked around frantically.

“W-Who’s there!?” She yelled. Another Ali appeared in front of her, and her skin had a slightly red tint. If that wasn’t creepy enough, her eyes were fully black too.

“Use your powers!” The red-Ali said.

“What?”

The red-Ali sighed and held her hand to the ground. There was a loud ‘ _crack_ ’ and she moved away from the newly made hole.

~~~

Ali screamed like she was being murdered. Dean ran into the room and held her down against the bed.

~~~

“How’d ya do that?” Ali gasped. The red-Ali chuckled.

“Just try it. You’ll figure it out.”

_O…kay? Sounds odd but… whatever._

Ali pressed her hand to the ground and shut her eyes tight. A loud banging sound was made and Ali jumped backwards, away from the ginormous crater.

~~~

Sam entered the bunker with Cass and a bloody nose, only to find Ali hovering in the air and Dean knocked fully unconscious on the ground.

“DEAN!”

Ali woke up in her room, sitting in a Devil’s Trap with her hands bound together in cuffs.

“Sam? I-I’m sorry for t-trying to attack you… is this punishment o-or something..?” She called. Ali had learnt that it was smarter to let the boys do what they need and co operate than to fight back. She shut her eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

_I passed out… and then I was in an abandoned town? And… a… red me. A red me was teaching me how to use… powers._

“Dean? Castiel?” Nobody answered.

“Guess I’m alone then… heh.”

“99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 98 BOTTLE OF BEER ON THE WALL, 98 BOTTLES OF BEEN! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 97-”

“Shut up!” Someone yelled.

“LEMME GO!” Ali yelled back. She heard footsteps and then Sam stood in her doorway.

“Sam!” Ali giggled and crawled to the edge of the sigil and looked at Sam pleadingly. He shook his head.

“I shouldn’t’ve trusted you so easily. My brother hasn’t woken up in days. And, i-it’s your... It’s your fault, Ali.” He hissed. Her eye’s widened and she looked to the floor.

“The last thing that I remember i-is trying to attack you in t-the dark room…” She sniffled.

“You attacking me? Y-you knocked my brother out 2 days ago!”

“W-what!? Listen, I-I don’t like y-your brother, b-but I would n-never, EVER harm him. Except out of self-defence. I p-promise!” A tear dropped off of her chin.

“I know how much he m-means to you…”

Sam sighed.

“Ali, I get that. But, the last time I trusted a demon… things went horrible, horribly wrong. And- I’m not saying I don’t trust you, I just… I was scared, I guess… of how quickly you were growing on me.”

Ali looked Sam in the eyes.

“I get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact for you! Ali has Asperger's Sydrome, a type of High Functioning Autism. If you wanna know more about it, Google it!


End file.
